


Shed Some Blood (Or Not)

by Cptnsambucky



Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hitman Bucky, Kinda, M/M, Sam Wilson is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: Bucky takes a deep breath and aims his gun right at Sam’s head. He has to wipe his hand on his pants because of how sweaty he is. He looks back into his scope, his finger gently pressing on the trigger.’Take the shot!’Bucky sighs and puts the gun down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Shed Some Blood (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> The sambucky bingo prompt: "Hitman falls in love with target"

Wind blows through Bucky’s hair as he lays on his stomach on a roof opposite from a coffee shop. He’s waiting for his next target to walk into said coffee shop. 

_Samuel Thomas Wilson._

Bucky knows all there is to know about Samuel--well, _Sam_ \--yet, he’s still intrigued by him. As far as Bucky knows, Sam’s just a regular guy. He’s not involved with Hydra, he’s not a criminal, hell, he doesn’t even have a speeding ticket. Why does Hydra want Bucky to kill him?

Not that Hydra really needs a reason to kill somebody, they’d justify killing a puppy, but still.

Sam always visits this specific coffee shop every day before work, it’s almost like a ritual. He always comes at 7:30 AM on the dot. 

Bucky checks his watch, _7:25 AM_. Just five more minutes.

Bucky’s more nervous than he thought he’d be. He’s been on hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of missions, and he’s only a smidge nervous on all those other missions. But with this one, he’s sweating bullets. 

_Why?_

Maybe it’s because Bucky just doesn’t understand why they want Sam dead. 

Before he can fully dive into the reasons, his thoughts are interrupted when Sam finally walks into the coffee shop and walks to the counter. And when Bucky’s eyes land on Sam, he nearly chokes on his _tongue_.

Of course, Bucky knew what Sam looked like, it’s part of his job, but in person--Jesus H. Christ--the pictures do not do him justice. He watches as Sam talks to the cashier before placing a tip in the tip jar.

Bucky swallows and continues to watch Sam through the scope in his gun. He can’t _help_ it. Of course, Bucky wondered why Hydra wanted to kill Sam from the get-go. But after actually _seeing_ Sam, Bucky is more confused than ever. 

Sam smiles again at the cashier and takes his cup of coffee and muffin before sitting down at a table by the window. _’As usual’_ Bucky thinks. 

Bucky takes a deep breath and aims his gun right at Sam’s head. He has to wipe his hand on his pants because of how sweaty he is. He looks back into his scope, his finger gently pressing on the trigger.

 _’Take the shot!’_

Bucky sighs and puts the gun down. 

\---

Sam leaves the grocery store with 3 bags and a smile. Bucky is observing from his car about 10 feet away. 

He didn’t have it in him to shoot Sam that day, but maybe, just maybe, he can stab him today. _’If you couldn’t shoot him, what makes you think you can stab him?’_ Bucky’s thoughts helpfully supply.

He sighs while fiddling with the knife in his pocket. He’d have to follow Sam home, which is something that he didn’t really want to do. He should’ve just shot Sam when he had the chance.

Sam makes his way down the sidewalk with his purchases so Bucky gets out of his car and locks it before pulling his hood over his head and silently trailing behind Sam. He makes sure to keep a safe distance to make sure that Sam doesn’t see him. Bucky just needs to wait for the right chance to make his move and then he will go in for the kill.

 _Literally_.

Sam turns a corner and starts walking down this dark and dank alleyway. Bucky figures it’s a shortcut to Sam’s house because nobody in their right mind would want to go down this alley. 

Bucky turns as well and picks up the pace. The alleyway is the perfect spot to make his move. It’s dark and nobody would even notice him doing anything as long as Sam doesn’t scream. 

And Bucky will certainly make sure that Sam doesn’t scream.

He’s only a few feet away from Sam now. His heart is speeding up and his palms are sweaty _again_. He quickly wipes them on his jeans before removing the knife from his pocket and getting into position. 

Sam is almost at the end of the alleyway. Bucky knows he only has about 5 seconds to make his move. 

Bucky gets a little closer to Sam. He’s steadily running out of time. He has 4 more seconds.

Sam is continuing his journey home, whistling, with a little pep in his step, none the wiser about his imminent death at the hands of Bucky.

Bucky has 3 more seconds. 

Bucky raises his knife up into a position where he can ensure a swift death. He doesn’t want the man to suffer after all. 

Bucky has 1 more second left before the Sam walks into the sunlight that beams onto a sidewalk at the end of the alleyway. 

He braces himself. He has to do this. It’s his _job_ for Christ’s sake! Why the _fuck_ does he care so much about this guy? 

Of course, Bucky thinks the guy is cute. Well, way more than cute, the guy’s downright _gorgeous_. But Bucky has killed cute guys before. So what gives? Bucky doesn’t even _know_ the guy but yet he’s risking his job, and probably his life, for him.

Ugh. 

Bucky stops following Sam when he reaches the end of the alleyway. He’s out of time. He watches as Sam walks onto the sidewalk, sun shining brightly onto his face. Body that is still alive and well, carrying Sam away, leaving Bucky to stand in the alleyway.

Bucky groans in annoyance and shoves the knife back into his pocket.

_Dammit!_

\---

This is it. Bucky has to do it now. His handlers are not pleased at _all_ with what he’s doing and how he’s been handling this. And if Bucky is being honest, he’s not too pleased with it himself.

It’s been a little over 2 weeks since Bucky was first sent to assassinate Sam and he’s failed tremendously each time. 

He needs to get over this little boy crush of his so he can focus on the mission at hand. And nothing will get in his way this time.

Bucky’s sitting on a bench, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, watching Sam jog. Naturally, Bucky knew what path Sam would jog on and he’s been sitting there, ready to strike. He’s been there for well over 30 minutes and the sun is starting to come up. If Bucky doesn’t get a move on he’s going to miss his chance once again.

Bucky sighs and takes his sunglasses off. Fiddling with the knife in his pocket as he sees Sam approaching him. 

‘ _Now Bucky! Do it no-_ ’ 

Bucky’s thoughts are interrupted...by Sam _sitting beside him_.

 _Shit_.

Realistically, Bucky knows that this is a good thing, Sam’s guard is down and he can easily stab him because of how close he is. However, now, because of the close proximity, Bucky can smell the cologne that Sam wears, he can see the sweat dripping down Sam’s brow and continuing its descent until it disappears into his shirt collar, he can notice just how _gorgeous_ he is. All of which, is making Bucky nervous as hell and he is even more reluctant to kill Sam than he already was.

“Hey,” he hears Sam say. And by _God_ his voice is like music to Bucky’s ears. 

It takes Bucky all of 5 seconds to realize that Sam was actually greeting _him_.

“Oh, uh. Hey,” Bucky lamely replies. He can feel his cheeks blushing and he wishes he had just killed Sam already so he wouldn’t be in this embarrassing situation.

Sam smiles and chuckles in reply before lifting up a water bottle, that Bucky hadn’t even noticed he was carrying until now, and takes numerous big gulps of the liquid. Sam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, which should gross Bucky out a little bit but it seems to make Bucky like him even more. 

_Jesus, what is this? High school?_ Bucky thinks to himself with a slight shake of his head. 

“So, what are you doing here so early this morning?” Sam asks him, sounding more curious than rude.

What the hell is Bucky supposed to _say_? ‘ _Oh yeah, I’m here because I was sent to assassinate you. I’m Bucky by the way!_ ’

Bucky shrugs a little and tries to go for nonchalant. “I just like nature. It’s really beautiful out here.”

Sam nods in agreement before turning away from Bucky to watch the sunrise. Bucky knows he’s running out of time, but Sam, he just doesn’t deserve to die. Maybe Bucky should just tell Sam what’s happening? That could work? He might also be able to lie and tell Hydra that Sam was killed, however, they’d definitely check, so there’s no use in lying. That’ll lead to both Sam’s and Bucky’s deaths.

Bucky clears his throat, causing Sam to look at him. “Can I tell you something?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Sam answers, albeit suspicious. Which Bucky can’t blame him for, they just officially met each other.

“This is going to sound so crazy, like _so_ crazy,” Bucky stops to take a deep breath. “but, I just wanted to tell you that I was sent to assassinate you. So, do you mind telling me what exactly you did to make Hydra want you dead?” Bucky finishes.

Sam’s expression is shocked to put it lightly, he’s staring at Bucky like Bucky has two heads. 

“Wait, _what_?” Sam asks, confusion clearly written all over his face. “Who is Hydra?”

Bucky blinks. “Wait. Do you really not know who Hydra is?” Sam _has_ to be joking, right?

_Right?_

Sam shakes his head. “So, wait, are you gonna kill me now? Is that why you’re really here? I don’t know why this Hydra wants to kill me. I don’t think I did anything that bad.”

Bucky nods and sighs. “Technically, if I had wanted to kill you, you’d have been dead weeks ago. I just- I couldn’t kill you, man. You’re too nice. And I don’t even know you!”

Sam sits in silence for a while, Bucky’s not sure what he’s actually planning on doing, but whatever Sam does decide to do, Bucky really can’t blame him for it.

FInally, Sam speaks up. “So, what now?”

Bucky’s now the one that’s silent. What _can_ he do now? He refuses to kill Sam for no reason--a hitman with morals, who would’ve thought?--and if he reports back to his handlers with Sam not only alive, but with the knowledge that Hydra wanted him dead? Hydra would kill them both in less than 24 hours. 

Bucky always knew he wouldn’t stay in this career forever, however, he’s never really had a reason to leave. 

Except for now.

He stands up and looks at Sam. “Come on. We gotta go.”

Sam stares at him for a few seconds, brows furrowed, before standing up as well. “Where are we going?”

Picking up his sunglasses, Bucky puts them onto Sam’s face to at least _try_ and conceal Sam’s identity for now. “Far away from here. You will not die today Samuel Wilson.”

Sam’s lips twitch up into a little smirk. “It’s weird that you know my name. And it’s even weirder knowing _why_ you know my name.”

That earns a smile from Bucky. “Yeah, well. I _was_ sent to assassinate you. I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Bucky? Is that your actual name? Or do you assassins have weird assassin names?” Sam laughs while crossing his arms across his chest, accentuating his pecs and making them look even firmer than they already look.

Snorting, Bucky puts a hand on his chest and feigns hurt. “How dare you. I’ll have you know that ‘Bucky’ is a childhood nickname and it is near and dear to my heart.”

“Uh-huh. Well, maybe you should’ve left it in your childhood.”

At the look on Bucky’s face, Sam bursts out laughing, holding his sides and bending over a little. Bucky couldn’t help but to laugh with him.

“Well, since you wanna be like _that_ , you can call me James. That’s my first name.”

Bucky doesn’t know why he’s giving this basic stranger his actual name, but considering he’s now officially on the run from Hydra with his supposed-to-be target, he figures what else does he have to lose?

“Now that’s better.”

Sam’s smiling at him, and Bucky thinks that maybe being on the run won’t be too bad if he gets to see that _smile_ every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
